1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a method of manufacturing a wiring substrate manufactured using a supporting substrate, and a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device.
2. Related Art
According to a related art method of manufacturing a build-up wiring substrate on which a semiconductor chip is mounted, the build-up wiring structure is formed by forming insulating layers and wiring layers on a supporting substrate as a metal plate made of copper (Cu) or the like, and then separating the insulating layers and the wiring layers from the supporting substrate (see JP-A-2000-323613, for example).
In the related art method, the supporting substrate as the metal plate made of copper (Cu) or the like is selectively removed from the build-up wiring structure after forming the build-up wiring structure. Concretely, the supporting substrate is etched by a wet etching using an iron (III) chloride aqueous solution, a copper (II) chloride aqueous solution, an ammonium persulfate solution, or the like.
However, it takes much time to remove the supporting substrate as the metal plate made of copper (Cu) by the etching. Also, the supporting substrate cannot be reused because the supporting substrate is dissolved by the etching. Therefore, a huge number of supporting substrates are needed for mass-production of the build-up wiring substrate.